


Drabblesstuff

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Siccome ho problemi di concentrazione e blocco dello scrittore, qua buttò le drabble o cose che mi viene da scrivere





	1. Mcreyes "avrei dovuto lasciartele quelle manette"

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamo martiverse per il prompt e l'idea finchè non riuscirò a scrivere qualche altra fic sui shifter au

“Avrei dovuto lasciartele, quelle manette…”   
La voce roca di qualcuno che conosceva si fece strada nelle orecchie di Jesse, che sollevò la testa, vedendo una figura incappucciata e una maschera a forma di teschio. L’uomo abbassò poi il capo, facendo un ghignetto.   
“Ti piace farlo strano, jefe? Perché altrimenti non so di che manette parli…”   
Reaper fece uno sbuffo infastidito, facendo volare un po’ di fumo intorno a sé e chinandosi, prendendo il cowboy ubriaco sulle spalle e cominciando a portarlo via.   
“Se avessi saputo che la mia scomparsa ti avrebbe ridotto in questa maniera… non ti avrei mai preso con me.” 

“Parli troppo, jefe… come sempre parli troppo…”   
“Non sono più il tuo jefe.”   
Una mano di metallo si strinse intorno alla stoffa viva del suo mantello nero…   
“Lo so. Dannazione se lo so.” 

Trovare l’appartamento del cowboy non fu difficile, riuscì a portarlo sano e salvo nella stanza sporca e dalle pareti annerite dove viveva, e lo fece adagiare sul materasso che fungeva da letto.   
Reaper si guardò intorno, meravigliandosi dello stato in cui abitava il suo ex pupillo, e si sedette sull’ unica sedia presente, osservando l’uomo avvolgersi nel serape e cadere profondamente addormentato.   
Non era sua intenzione andarlo a cercare, però nonostante il rancore, a volte gli saliva nel suo animo qualche picco di rimorso, una sensazione di sofferenza all’idea di aver abbandonato una persona che amava. 

Erano anni che non lo vedeva… Erano ani che non pensava a lui, anni che non desiderava averlo nuovamente al suo fianco. Eppure era bastato trovarlo fuori da un bar, in un vicolo tra i bidoni della spazzatura che come un flashback, si era ricordato della prima volta che l’aveva visto, in manette, seduto davanti ad un tavolo in una stanza da interrogatorio… 

Reaper si tolse la maschera, appoggiandola sul ginocchio, perdendo lo sguardo ad osservare il cowboy che dormiva, e il respiro gli faceva sollevare e abbassare lentamente il petto.   
Reaper non respirava neanche più… Ma poteva sentire come un richiamo irresistibile l’anima di Jesse McCree, pulsante e rossa dentro al corpo del suo proprietario… Avrebbe potuto togliergliela solo volendo, solo allungando la mano con i guanti artigliati e tagliandogli la gola…   
Placò i suoi desideri omicidi. Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a lui e voltandogli leggermente il corpo, passandogli un dito sul mento ricoperto di barba.   
Gli tolse il cappello, lo mise accanto a lui e poi si chinò, deponendo le labbra su quelle di Jesse, sentendo il calore con le proprie, morte e fredde… 

Il gesto fece risvegliare il cowboy, che spalancò gli occhi castani, che non erano cambiati nonostante tutti quegli anni. 

Allora Reaper divenne un fantasma, si mise la maschera ed uscì come una nuvola di fumo dalla finestra, lasciando McCree perplesso, rammaricato e con una mano contro la propria bocca, fredda dopo aver baciato il suo vecchio amante non morto.


	2. Shimadacest: "è un segreto. Se te lo dicessi... poi dovrei ucciderti"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangue, morte, cioccolato... grazie Martiverse

“Gen-chan, vieni con noi a preparare il cioccolato di San Valentino?” 

La domanda fu fatta al giovane Genji, quindici anni, divisa metà femminile e metà con pantaloni della divisa maschile tagliati e cucini affinché non arrivassero sotto il ginocchio e capelli corti, con solo le punte verdi… i professori di Tokyo arrivavano giusto ad un limite di sopportazione, mentre si passava l’eyeliner nella palpebra inferiore. 

Il giovane lanciò uno sguardo alla compagna che gli aveva fatto la domanda, facendole poi un sorriso allegro, finendo di truccarsi e dando un’occhiata al risultato, schioccando appena le labbra. 

“Sarebbe un’idea, Kyoko-chan. Quando andiamo?”   
Chiese, chiudendo i trucchi e mettendoli a posto. 

“Pensavamo di andare questo sabato a casa di Megumi-senpai, così lunedì potremo dare il cioccolato alle persone che amiamo.”   
Genji si leccò appena le labbra ricoperte di lucidalabbra, assaggiando il sapore di fragola e sospirando.   
“mh… si, lunedì è San Valentino…” 

“Oh, Gen-chan! Pensavo che tu fossi insieme a Yuki-san!”   
Genji mosse la mano in segno di noia. 

“Oh no, Yuki mi ha infastidito abbastanza, non gli piaceva come andavo in giro vestito, e io sono scappato da una gabbia, non ho intenzione di infilarmi dentro un’altra…”   
I due uscirono dal bagno, borsa in spalla per tornare a casa, Kyoko dove abitava con i genitori e Genji nell’appartamento in centro dove stava con le sue guardie del corpo…   
Mentre camminavano Kyoko gli si aggrappò al braccio, sorridendo allegra. 

“allora, non vuoi dirmi per chi farai il cioccolato?”   
Genji rise, ricambiando la stretta sul braccio. 

“Oh, ma Kyoko-chan… è un segreto! Se te lo dicessi poi dovrei ucciderti!”   
Kyoko rise, ma la mano di Genji arrivò dietro la sua nuca, una morsa forte dalla quale non potè staccarsi, e aprì gli occhi guardando le iridi ambrate di Genji rabbuiarsi. 

“Davvero, non chiedermelo più, Kyoko-chan, perché non ti risponderò…”   
E la lasciò, sorridendole e tornando il solito allegrone civettuolo, lasciando la ragazza un po’ sgomentata dall’improvvisa reazione fredda e micidiale del suo amico. 

Si ritrovarono il sabato seguente a casa di una loro compagna della classe superiore e altre due ragazze, poiché Megumi-senpai aveva una cucina molto grande e sua nonna era stata pasticcera e poteva aiutarle. Fu una mattinata di lavoro intenso e anche abbastanza divertente, chiacchieravano di ragazzi, scuola, attività da fare… Genji fu invidiato per le sue tecniche di trucco e i suoi vestiti costosi e anche perché era il più bravo tra tutte a fare il cioccolato. I suoi cioccolatini erano piccoli, perfetti, ognuno con una forma precisa… però dovette farsi aiutare per metterli in una scatola abbastanza carina.   
Finirono tutto verso sera, ringraziarono la nonna di Megumi e ognuno tornò alla rispettiva dimora… A parte Kyoko-chan, che anche se era stata avvertita, non le era passata la curiosità di sapere a chi fossero dedicati i cioccolatini preparati da Genji.   
Cominciò a seguirlo verso casa, senza farsi vedere, fino a quando Genji non tirò fuori il cellulare e compose un numero, mettendosi a fare una telefonata. 

“… Ciao, sono io. Ti ho preparato una cosa per lunedì… te la spedisco così ti arriva il prima possibile, mi manchi tanto… fratellone…”   
Quel tono di voce era inequivocabile, quelle parole la misero un attimo all’erta, ma… la cura con cui Genji aveva fatto quel cioccolato, la minaccia, ora quelle parole… questo voleva dire che… 

Si accorse che Genji si era fermato in mezzo alla strada. Era freddo, buio, una notte di metà febbraio e il marciapiede era sporco di neve calpestata dalle macchine… Kyoko-chan si fermò anche lei, guardando il compagno di classe… 

“Era un segreto, Kyoko-chan…”   
In un gesto velocissimo, il giovane studente delle superiori si voltò e con uno scatto, le infilò una lama nella pancia. 

“E ti avevo detto che se tu lo avessi scoperto… avrei dovuto ucciderti…”   
Kyoko scivolò a terra, sputando sangue, piangendo e chiedendo scusa mentre moriva… Genji attese che fino a quando lei non smise di respirare, prima di pulire il manico del coltello e lanciarlo nei cespugli, per poi mettersi ad urlare chiamando aiuto. 

Lunedì non si festeggiò San Valentino a scuola per via del lutto dopo che la povera Kyoko era stata trovata morta dal suo migliore amico, Genji, ma lui non si dispiacque. Il suo pacco lo aveva già mandato… la persona degna del suo amore e che avrebbe protetto uccidendo chiunque sulla sua strada…


	3. Doomzo: "Non sporcarmi di rosso"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta perchè amo le nuove skin

"Qualsiasi cosa tu sia venuto a fare, non sporcarmi la camicia di rosso." 

Quelle furono le prime parole che udì Akande non appena entrò nell'ufficio di Hanzo, l'erede degli Shimada. 

Era notte fonda e Ogundimu era appena tornato da una missione per Talon ancora vestito con i colori di guerra, anche se aveva lasciato il suo guanto speciale colorato d'argento all'ingresso. Era giunto lì pechè sapeva che avrebbe trovato il suo amante ancora al lavoro. 

Hanzo era seduto alla sua scrivania, con le luci spente. Dietro di lui si poteva vedere la città illuminata dalle sue luci nottambule che oscuravano le stelle. 

E a quella visione, Akande fece un sospiro, pensando a quanto fosse innamorato di quell'uomo. 

"Non avevo questa intenzione, mio drago." 

Rispose, avvicinandosi alla scrivania, ad Hanzo. I suoi occhi scintillavano, riflettendo le luci dei palazzi, e lo Shimada se ne rese conto. 

Si alzò, aggirando il mobile dopo aver preso una scatola di salviette umidificate dal cassetto. 

"Avresti potuto anche aspettare domattina, prima di venire qui a quest'ora di notte ancora tutto bardato.." 

Akande gli afferrò il polso, fermando la mano che stava per pulirgli il viso. 

 

"Non potevo aspettare. Dovevo vederti, mio drago." 

Hanzo ritirò il polso e lasciando le salviette cadere a terra, facendo uno sbuffo infastidito, mentre lo guardava negli occhi. 

"Potevi almeno farti una doccia." 

Borbottò, studiando il viso del suo uomo in quell'oscurità e sentendo le sue dita calde toccarlo. Quando Akande si soffermò ad accarezzargli la guancia, Hanzo spinse il viso contro la sua mano, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

"Non potevo... aspettare..." 

Mormorò nuovamente Akande sulle sue labbra, avvicinandoselo per dargli un bacio mozzafiato. Hanzo chiuse gli occhi, circondandogli il collo con le braccia ricambiando e Akande lo afferrò delicatamente per la vita, mettendolo a sedere sulla scrivania. 

Si staccarono l'uno dall'altro e Hanzo gli accarezzò la testa rasata e la spalla nuda, cercando nuove cicatrici e sentendo Akande appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla mentre lo abbracciava... 

Era talmente stanco dopo quella missione che avrebbe voluto addormentarsi lì, stretto dalla persona che amava.... ma fu allora che l'erede degli Shimada emise un sospiro infastidito, continuando ad accarezzare la calda pelle del suo amante. 

 

"Mi hai sporcato la camicia."


End file.
